Some content management systems provide consumers a centralized and convenient means to store contact and calendar information which can be accessible from a multitude of communication devices (e.g., computers, PDAs, cell phones, etc.). Such systems also allow their subscribers to share contact and/or calendar information by subscription with other members of the same system. This feature allows members to create a network of shared information with automatic updates.
Spammers can seek a wide audience in centralized content management system. For example, a spammer can submit invitations to a large population of members to subscribe to an address book and/or calendar of the spammer. The address book can include links to information the spammer wants the subscribed users to see. The calendar information can also be used to publish advertisements or other forms of nuisance information. Spamming activities like this can be undesirable to consumers.
A need therefore arises for a system and method of managing publications.